Beautiful
by enRei
Summary: The never ending game of madness will forever bind the two, with no escape for both of them... From the glorified top to the hated bottom, he choked on the love he never wanted. This is the life of a beautiful blonde. AU, OOC, BL, NaruSasu, ItaNaru, SaiNaru, NaruHina, NaruShion... Basically- whore Naru.


**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto and co. No I never will. No I will not give you my cake.**

* * *

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Yaoi, stalking, obsessiveness****, narcissism, possessiveness, very slight (almost invisible) Stockholm Syndrome; **

**Pairing: NaruSasu;**

**Mentions of: ItaNaru, SaiNaru, NaruHina, NaruShion, NaruSaku, and some sex (no lemon);**

**Side Note: May be followed with a continuation. Probably not a happy one either.**

* * *

Naruto was sweating profusely, trying as hard as he might not to make a _single_ fucking noise. He was doing a splendid job, for now that is; everybody knew Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto couldn't stay _not loud_, even if his life depends on it. Creeping along the brick wall, he gulped his wide, blue eyes drinking in his surroundings; he was alone, in the dirty, smelly alley. Good. Well, not that good, considering his head was spinning from the _wonderful _aroma his nose and clothes were absorbing.

_This is so not time to think about that, Uzumaki…_

_**But this sexy body is getting sullied by this foul…**_

_You rather be caught by the 'him'?_

_**Good point. Let's head out.**_

Finishing up the conversation in his head, he darted out of the alley; moving swiftly and agile like a cat. He made sure he stayed out of sight of everyone, curling into his chest when met by a fellow human.

He felt slightly bad about it; just because he was in serious shit right now, he was denying them from seeing his hot and sinfully sexy face and well-endowed body… Unable to stop himself, he let the next person he came across a small sneak-a-peak at him. When he did, he felt so proud of himself, of his enormous generosity… So much, he couldn't stop himself from walking tall and proud, parading through the city; the thoughts of his previous troubles already off his mind the minute saw the appreciative looks he received. He was drinking in the attention like a junkie did his drugs, and he was loving it~!

_**Hell yeah, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto was one smoking hawt piece of ass, and you, my worshipers, are given once in a lifetime opportunity to gaze long and hard…**_

"You break my heart Naru-chan." The blonde's breath hitched, hearing the husky voice dangerously near his tanned and hotter than ever earlobe. That voice that spoke to him, and the muscular body that was clinging to his sexy backside, and those pale spidery fingers belong to the source of his troubles.

"You make such a show for _them_, but won't let **me** bask in you." It was one crazed, hormone driven, stalkerish inclined, obsessive, possessive, pale assed, duck butt haired, bastardy Uchiha Sasuke; the bane of his existence.

_**Beauty is a fucking disaster waiting to happen.**_

* * *

It all started with a cup of coffee, no matter how clichéd it sounded; Naruto, being the generous person he was, decided to go out in public with unbuttoned shirt. He figured, letting his admirers gaze upon his god-like body wasn't going to hurt anybody; if anything, he was giving them a treat of their lives!

As usual, he dropped by the mostly frequented by him café, where he was positively surprised (not really) by the large numbers of his fans; starting with the coffee girl Hinata (who was plain weird with all the stuttering and blushing but still cute), moving over the cashier Shion (a grumpy little creature, but seeing as she _was_ his number four fan, he tolerated) and Sakura the waitress (a bipolar bitch he fancied, just because she was _almost_ as hot as him) and reverting back to the customers (who usually changed daily, but were still mesmerized by the beauty he presented).

As always, calculative gazes attacked his oh-so-delicious looking body; making him grin in the process.

The blonde walked up to Hinata, shaking his hips _just_ a bit, knowing than wearing his tight leather pants was a good decision.

"Hey, sweetie." He practically purred into her ear, once he was close enough. Hinata, true to herself, blushed furiously, finding it hard to breathe when faced with the wet-dream that haunted her for almost two years now.

"Na.. Na.. Narutto-kun.." She stuttered, earning herself another playful smirk from those plum and so kissable lips. "The… The usua- al?" She asked, unable to move her dark gaze from his revealing torso.

"Mhhmm. Make it double, I'm bringing Kiba some." Hinata nodded, before fleeing the scene, holding a death grip over her nose, begging it not to bleed now, when her masturbation material was steps away from her.

Turning his toned back to the counter, and leaning against it, the blonde looked over the crowd. The café was nothing special; it looked kinda like those typical furnished American dinners where you could get a nice warm coffee, rolls and newspapers for a dollar or two, and enjoy the friendly atmosphere it oozed for a moment. Until Naruto, in all his glory, walks in and takes your breath away that is.

Naruto made sure never to make any suggestive advances, if he wasn't interested enough, being though by the greatest pervert and ladies-man about what kind of setting was needed for a flirty discussion. The art of seducing with your body, tongue and mind was drilled into his mind when he was barely eight years old; his godfather and mentor Jiraya being the one to notice the looks he began receiving from female's population.

Naruto smirked to himself; even in his all child innocence and naivety, he managed to make them squeal and yearn for more. So, instead of approaching them, he shifted slightly, giving them a better view of his magnificent abs.

After five more minutes of posing and smirking, he gratefully received his coffee sent a wink to Hinata, a hard ass slap to Shion, an air kiss to Sakura and left the gaping (and probably drooling) café.

_**Dam, I'm on a roll!**_

He though, making his way towards the 'Kage Inc.', a tycoon like business where he worked as junior partner of one Tsunade Senju, the fifth leader; or the first one, seeing as she _was_ the most dangerous and powerful one.

Not that anybody except Tsunade, Naruto and of course, Jiraya knew about it; until he learned to manage the business on his own, he was stuck on being of the many 'cubicle guyz', as he passionately dubbed his work.

He entered the building, greeted the receptionist Ino (another fan) and proceeded to the elevator. Just when he was about to close it, turn to the mirror, and admire himself a bit more, a yell was heard.

"Hold that elevator!" Not sure if it was _his_ elevator the strange voice referred to, the blonde stopped all of his actions.

A guy, no older than he, with a strangely shaped black hair and pale, but handsome features appeared right beside him. He was wearing a comfy and not to mention expensive looking suit, holding a suitcase to his chest, and panting slightly. His looks were frowning, and from the sight of it, he _wasn't _happy.

Naruto pitied the man, even though he never met him. It seemed like he was one of the big shots, and was having one rather hard morning. He, being the most generous person on earth, decided to grace him by a chit-chat.

"You okay, man?" His sing-song like voice filled the spacy cube. The man turned his dark features to him, hitting Naruto's electric eyes with his dark, obsidian ones. Naruto smirked; this kind of beauty could probably give him a run for his money. Probably, not positively. His features were school, so Naruto had problems reading into what reaction did he evoke in him. Not that he wanted to know.

"My coffee machine busted." Ouch, that must've hurt.

"Yeah, that kind of tends to suck."

"Then, my car decided to die on me."

"I'm guessing this is so not your day?" The dark haired man scrutinized his body over, his eyebrows rising at the nakedness of his chest. Naruto, unlike others, didn't feel the need to cover himself, or feel exposed. He shrugged, offering an over-whelming smile (an award winning one, mind you).

"It's hot today." And it really was, with him being here it was bound to get sweaty. Seeing that the foul look still didn't leave the brunette's face, even after being in the same room as the blonde for a whole minute, he offered him the other cup of coffee he carried.

"Here, I'm sure you need it more than I." Actually, that was Kiba's, but who cared? Not Naruto and certainly not the wide eyed and grateful looking man beside him. Taking the out-stretched cup out of the long, tanned and _perfect_ fingers, the man looked at him, his cheeks blushing a bit.

"Thanks…" Naruto grinned, feeling more proud at himself; maybe this one can turn out to be his friend!

"Don't mention it." The elevator beeped and stopped its movements, the doors opening to reveal… nobody. Still, Naruto took it as a sign to head out and actually _do _his job. Other than being deviously handsome, that is. "See you around!" He waved the other goodbye and proceeded to his cubicle that was, as always, swarmed with love notes, flowers and ramen cups. Oh, how he loved his fans!

Kiba, his childhood friend and work mate, instantly chair-rolled over to him; his face sprouting a wide grin and hands outstretched in an inviting manner.

"Naruto, my man… !"

"Sorry, Kibbles, no coffee for you today." The brunette's eyes turned feral in a second.

"_**What?**_" Naruto waved back at the few blushing girls.

"Gave to some guy, he was having a panic attack at the lack of caffeine." Kiba scoffed, his tattooed cheeks puffing out.

"But you promised!" Naruto finally turned to his friend, after winking some more.

"I'll buy you lunch." That seemed to satisfy him, for he whooped in joy, and immediately turned back to his cubicle; which was conveniently right beside the blonde's.

An hour or two maybe passed, when their floors boss decided to make his appearance, coughing importantly into his hand. Sending an approving look towards Naruto before all of that, of course. Nobody could resist Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, not even the all mighty Itachi Uchiha.

"Listen careful, minions…" Naruto and Kiba chuckled, giving their boss thumbs up. The rest groaned. "As I've told you before, the Vice-President of the 8th floor has arrived today." Oh yeah, Naruto remembered Tsunade talking about it sometime before… "Without further ado, meet my little brother, Sasuke." The black haired youth from before stepped out from the shadows, sending glares at the now gaping and blushing girls. Naruto snickered; he was already in the good graces with the boss, without even trying! "Seeing as he has nothing to tell you of importance, you can all go back to work." Naruto, not to let this kind of opportunity of entertainment slide by, jumped to his feet. The older Uchiha's gaze found his instantly. And hundreds others too, including Sasuke's. Kiba giggled, seeing what Naruto tried to do. Before the blonde had time to say anything, Itachi's predatory eyes glinted.

"Ah, Uzumaki-kun. Why don't you step inside of my office?" Showing a V-sign behind his beck, Naruto headed off after the two Uchiha's.

_**Beauty is definitely a gift from Gods.**_

* * *

After having a talk with Itachi (which ended up in shagging session), he and Sasuke became something along friends. Sasuke would normally be seen hanging off Naruto's shadow, following him everywhere, drinking in his words of advices and his beauty; Naruto found his constant need to be with him interesting. And utterly adorable, especially when the young Uchiha would blush after Naruto teased him. Or bristle when Naruto's fans smothered the blonde. He was like a chibi version of Itachi, only gloomier and prettier; Naruto found him too cute to resist.

So he occasionally brushed his arms, never anything serious, only teasing. Sasuke would then sputter and blush, opting to ignore it, rather than act upon it. Here, Itachi interfered, telling his favorite blonde how Sasuke had troubles expressing himself; saying how if Naruto didn't plan on anything serious, he should stop the advances. And, he did, choosing to atone his hunger with Itachi, seeing as the man had _no _problems with expressing his need for Naruto. The free work hours Itachi bestowed upon him only did him good.

But, no matter how he tried, Naruto couldn't get rid of the sullen Uchiha's company; the youth still stacked like glue to him. Kiba said it was weird. Naruto though Sasuke was shy. Itachi was amused. Especially when Sasuke caught the tow of them making out in Itachi's office; his face was so crestfallen that it almost made his sorry. _Almost_ being the key word; no way was he feeling sorry for having that fine piece of tanned us up his…

"What the heck?" Naruto stopped in the middle of pleasuring Itachi with his skillful mouth, turning back to look at the young Uchiha. Who was giving off a very sad and pissed off aura right now.

"Oh." He said, before turning back to the velvety neck before him, latching onto him with gusto. Itachi groaned, still looking at his brother; his eyes glazed over, mind you.

"Foreplay, little brother, is the word I think you're looking for." Naruto smirked against the skin, amusing Itachi even more.

"How long has this been going on?" Sasuke pressed into the matter still not detaching his eyes of the sexy blonde.

"A while now." Itachi answered. Sasuke growled.

"So, because you couldn't get into my pants, you jumped my brother?" This was obviously intended to Naruto, so the blonde backed off the tasty neck. He quirked an eyebrow, giving him a 'Are you an idiot' look.

"Puh-lease. This little piece of ass can get into _everybody_'s pants." Itachi hummed, agreeing with him. It was, after all, the truth. "The only reason I got of you was because Itachi asked me so." Also, the truth, and Itachi found himself nodding at that. Sasuke looked murderous; the problem being with whom was he so pissed. Knowing from experience from other Naruto fans, it was probably directed at Itachi. People still had qualms over scarring and hurting the god-like blonde; which he knew all too well. And he was seeing it again, so he decided to retire for today. Jumping off from Itachi's lap, where he was perched quite comfortably so, he blew him a kiss.

"See you tomorrow, Tachi." Itachi shivered, his lust not satisfied at all. Sasuke sent him a foul look, before running after the quickly retreating blonde.

In front of the elevator, he managed to pass him.

"Wait!" The blonde sex-on-legs stopped, looking curiously back at him.

"Yeah?" He purred, out of habit than anything else. Sasuke shivered from the pleasure than jolted through him. Not even the scene before could keep him from wanting the blonde in front of him. He had a feeling nothing ever will…

"Don't fuck Itachi anymore." He said, sternly, his eyes burning into Naruto's. Almost pleading him desperately.

"Actually, it was the other way…" Sasuke blushed, still managing to frown.

"You know what I mean!" Naruto thought about it for a second; well, it was true to people it would seem weird if their previous suitor was fucking with his family… Not that it bothered Naruto, but it did seem Sasuke found it odd and… unnerving. Naruto grinned, giving him one of his dazzling smiles.

"OK~!" Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, he knew from others that Naruto always kept true to his word.

A week after Sasuke wanted to rip his eyes out; it seemed like, instead of fooling around with Itachi, Naruto decided to console himself with Sai, an art designer in the company; he found them sucking each other's faces off in the supply room. And just when he was mustering the courage to ask the blonde out, dammit! After firing the freak that _dared_ touch Naruto and trashing his office, Kiba came to him, wearing a serious look.

"Damn man, you got it bad." Sasuke only growled at him, throwing him out. Dammit, dammit all to hell! Damn the idiot for being so fucking hot, so kind, and so lovable so… so… _perfect_.

_**Beauty is the most addictive vice there ever was.**_

* * *

This scenario repeated itself couple of times over the years; Sasuke finding the blonde and some fucking asshat together, kicking the bastard's ass and then freaking out- lashing out on everyone who dared approach him in that state. But never Naruto, never his perfect, wonderful Naruto… Even if he knew it was him who was doing this to him, he couldn't bring himself to hurt him. Every time he tried confronting the blonde, that pleading, electrifying look would freeze him over, stop him dead in his tracks. It wasn't Naruto's fault he was irresistible and compelling so. It wasn't his fault _they_ wanted a piece of him. Naruto was a national treasure, meant to be admired by all, a work of God's hands. Who was Sasuke to be the selfish bastard to demand it all for himself?

After the self-pity time, he would slump down on the carpet, thinking over his actions. Was he really losing himself and his cool head because of one fucking dobe who couldn't keep his libido in check? And without a second though, he said yes. He was ready to go to the world's end for Naruto, even if it meant his death by doing so.

Especially when the blonde acknowledged him; steering those beautiful eyes to him, checking _him_ out, not _them_, whispering ragged breathed promises in _his_ ear, kissing _him_ breathless, touching _him_ so_ softly_, loving _him_ for days; always gentle, loving and all in all, _wonderful_, pushing both his mind and body to the limits Sasuke never knew existed and over the edge.

Then he left him hanging, like a _fucking _toy, to wallow in his loneliness, without the warm and musky body he was so hooked on; leaving him feeling even worse than before, now that he tasted the heaven Uzumaki offered.

And the cycle repeated itself, leaving Sasuke wanting more, wishing for a closure, _needing_ Naruto; making him crazed with love, lust and jealousy. It turned into something more and more dangerous, Sasuke watching every step the blonde took, noting it with his hawk eyes, chasing of whoever came near to Naruto.

_**Beauty is a bloody hell for those who fell for it.**_

* * *

Naruto took the signs to the heart, subduing his actions with others- learning from experience Sasuke would just hurt the other party, and seriously so. He not only once, but couple for times, sent some of Naruto's admirers to the hospital, in critical condition. Tsunade considered closing the Uchiha youth up, but Naruto was against it. It was his fault entirely for what happened; he never expected for Sasuke to fall in love with him, thus he took his chances. Ignoring him until it became so serious that he had to pull him out of his jealousy and make love to the man, so that the incessant hurting could stop. He knew he was stuck in this game for the rest of their lives; Sasuke would _never_ let him go, not even in death.

Sighing in defeat, he turned to the man behind him; he managed to avoid him for two weeks now. The black haired man cupped his cheeks gently, swimming in the blonde's warmth. Naruto giggled, seeing the serene look Sasuke was sprouting across his face, his eyes so full of need and love that Naruto didn't have the heart to deny him that right anymore. After all, he was the most generous person on Earth.

Merging their lips together in a chaste kiss, Naruto sighed inwardly. He pushed his wet muscle inside the hot cavern, enjoying the sweet taste of coffee it lingered in it.

_**How ironic…**_

Naruto thought, feeling more than hearing the wanton moan Sasuke let out. Gripping his shoulders, Naruto brought them closer, deepening the kiss, letting the dark haired youth ravish himself in his sensuality and attention. He knew Sasuke couldn't hold out without him anymore, he pushed the skinny and malnourished body against the wall of the ten floored building, letting his hands wonder over the all too known body; earning himself the needy mewls and moans, filled with lust that threatened to choke Naruto.

The blonde backed off a little bit, gazing down at the panting man before him. Sasuke's obsidian eyes were glazed over, not able to see anything but Naruto, his cheeks reddening from the blood that rushed to his brain, his whole body trembling out of his _need_. Naruto swallowed back a cry, thinking how he, once proud and shy, could turn into this shivering bag of an obsessed shadow of a human? It wasn't fair, not to Naruto, not to those hurt people, not to Sasuke. If only Naruto never met him, if only he never offered the man his coffee, if only he stayed in that damn café a bit more… None of this would happen. Naruto wouldn't notice Sasuke and Sasuke wouldn't fall for Naruto.

But now it was too late, the never ending game of madness will forever bound the two and there was no escape for them.

_**Beauty is a double-edged sword that cuts twice as hard when held.**_

* * *

**A/N: This was written in the spur of a moment- now I'm having deja vu- and it was so not supposed to turn like this. But I guess, my hands write it out, not my mind... Weird, I always thought it was the other way around... Well, do review and tell me all that you thought about this. As said up there, there may be continuation. Gimme some ideas and please, think realistic and take into accounts all of the facts (Sasuke crazy, Naruto a slut). Arigato for reading!**

**Ja ne,**

**enRei of the Bloody Blankets**


End file.
